Sent to Minecraft
by TheNerdyPixel
Summary: When Master Hand is tired of some people not getting along, he builds a portal to Minecraft and sends 19 smashers over. When Crazy Hand accidentally breaks the portal, it's up to the others to try to find their own way out, with the help of a new friend. First story.
1. Chapter 1 - A new adventure

All the smashers were in a deep sleep at 1:45 in the morning, except for one floating hand. Master hand was working on an experiment to try and teach the all the smashers how to work together.

"Almost done, just a few things here, and there, and perfect!" Master hand said to himself under his breath. Master hand floated a few inches away from the newly made teleporter. It was made of dark perfectly square blocks. Master hand recalled that the blocks were made of obsidian for the corners and black wool for the rest. Master hand was admiring his work when he remembered that he needed to light the portal with something, but what? Master hand was franticly looking for a bucket. He finally found one in a closet. He went to the sink of the kitchen and, once the bucket was filled, went back to his office. He emptied the bucket of water into the blocks that were 4 by 5 feet long. When the last drop of water fell out of the bucket, the portal turned into a mesmerizing rainbow.

"Well, now time for the test." Master hand picked up a small rat and tied a rope to it and made it stand in the portal. The rat was highly trained for experiments like this, so it just stood still on the platform. Once the rat disappeared, Master hand felt a large tug on his end of the rope. He quickly pulled slightly on the rope so that the rat would stay on the platform to come back to his office. After a few seconds, the rat was back in Master hand's office unscathed. "Perfect!" Master hand exclaimed, "Now we play the waiting game."

Around 6:00am, the smashers started to get ready for the day. At 11:31, Master hand got on the intercom and said, "Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong, come to my office please." Once the two chimps walked into his office, Master hand told them to take a seat in one of the eight-teen chairs in front of his desk. Master hand hid the portal so they wouldn't be frightened of what they were about to do. "Sit here while I call the others." Master hand told the Kongs. They uncertainly take seats next to each other. "Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina and Luma. Please come to my office." Master hand called into the intercom. Moments later, the five people came into the office at once. Master hand gestured them to take a seat next to the Kongs. Luma floated by Rosalina, so she didn't need to take a seat. "Ganondorf, Link, Toon Link, and Zelda. Please come to my office." Like last time, the four came in moments later they came in and took a seat next to the last group that came in. The ones that came next were the Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo. The next group was the Pokémon, Pikachu, Lucario, and Red. (Pokémon trainer) The last group was Lucas, Pit, Ness and Villager. (AKA Rico)

"I have created something new, and I want you guys to test it," Master hand started once everyone was seated, "I have selected two people to hold on to these devises. Pit and Toon Link. Before you start asking, I chose them because I fear if anyone else take it, if they get mad at one another, they would hide the devise and hurt the other." "That doesn't explain much." Zelda murmured. "They don't have as much enemies as the others here." Master hand replied. Zelda soon fell quiet.

"Follow me." Master hand told everyone. Everyone soon stood up and followed Master hand. He led them into a separate room with the portal. "Here are the devises. Keep it on you at all times." Master hand had two small, almost cassette tape looking devises and handed them to Pit and Toon Link. Everyone went in the portal quietly and one at a time starting with the first group. "Good luck." Master hand said as Mario got in the portal and as he slowly disappeared within the rainbow.


	2. Chapter 2

Once everyone was in the portal, everyone started to look around. They were in a world made of blocks, and it seemed that they were the only ones there.

"You are now in the world of Minecraft, or you should be," Said a voice that made Toon Link and Pit jump. Toon Link, who already had the devise in his hand, tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Master Hand?" Toon Link said looking down at the devise.

"Yes. It is me. I can talk with you, but I can't see you. Same goes with Pit." Toon Link put the device in his pocket and started to notice his surroundings. Toon Link noticed all the spruce trees and mushrooms, besides the whole "world made of blocks" thing. He also noticed that there was a pool of lava a few blocks to the right. He started to walk around the portal, where everyone else was. He saw a small wooden house with no corners and a two by one holes facing toward the portal.

"It looks like we aren't the only ones here." Nana said with hope in her voice.

"That could be good or bad." Popo reminded her.

"How?"

"They might not like the fact that we are intruding on their property," Zelda said, "but it looks a little run down." Diddy and Toon walked closer to the house.

"Hey! Come back here you two!" Link called.

"We aren't going to do any harm." Toon replied opening the door. Toon walked in and Diddy followed. There wasn't anything but torches.

"It looks like someone left in a hurry." Diddy said.

"There's certainly no one living here now." Toon replied. Toon and Diddy walked out and told the others of their investigation.

"We should still leave." Mario said.

While everyone was discussing where they should head, Toon noticed it was getting dark. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting. _We _

_We certainly have been here for a long time._Toon thought. He heard something rustle. Apparently, everyone heard it because everyone stopped talking and was trying to find out what it was. They heard it again, even louder and closer than before. Toon looked above him and saw a shadow from between the leaves. All of a sudden, there was a thud as the figure jumped from the tree. In the dim light, they couldn't tell the features of the mysterious person in front of them. The figure stepped forward and made a clinking sound. _Maybe they're wearing armor,_thought Toon.

"Who are you?" The mysterious figure spoke. It had a soft, high pitched voice, but it was still pretty intimidating. Toon stood there petrified, staring at the figure. All he could see were brilliant blue eyes that seemed to glow softly.

"I said, who are you?" The figure asked again. Toon noticed a sword hilt just over their shoulder.

"Toon Link."

"Why are you guys here?"

"We were sent here by Master Hand for a test."

"Master Hand?"

"Yes."

"If you guys want to actually want to survive the night, I suggest you follow me." The person started to walk through the crowd of smashers. The smashers hesitated.

"Well? Are you coming or not? Dusk won't last forever and the night is kinda dangerous for the unequipped." The person said. Everyone started to slowly walk towards the figure, unsure if they should trust the person or not. Samus and Mario lingered behind.

"Why should we trust you?" questioned Mario.

"Well, if you don't, the zombies will eat you alive. And if they don't get ya, skeletons will shoot arrows. Oh! We mustn't forget about creepers and giant spiders. Do you need to hear about them?"

"No. I'm fine. That's enough for me. We can hear about it all at your place," Samus said soon walking over to the rest of the group, "You coming, Mario?"

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" Mario said defeated.

"What's happening?" Master Hand said through the devise.

"Nothing." Toon said quickly.

"Alright, I'll check on you guys later." Master Hand said.

"What was that?" the person said.

"Master Hand." Toon said.

"Oh. Alright then. Let's go." The person said.

The group of smashers started to follow the person until the trees surrounding them became thinner. Night has fallen and the smashers started to hear groaning.

"Was it just me, or did something just hiss?" said Ness.

"Run!" the person said as it pulled out their sword. Everyone made a run for it without looking back. The person stabbed the hissing creature in the stomach and pushed it aside as it blew up. When it blew up, the person was sent flying in the other direction.

"Are you okay?" Nana said rushing up to the person.

"Yeah, I'm fine, all the more reason to hurry. We'll talk once we get to my house." The person said before it broke into a sprint.

The smashers hurried to catch up. The stranger got out a bow and arrow and shot some zombies and skeletons. They ran across a land bridge and across a village.

"What was that?" Rosalina said slightly out of breath.

"Creeper. Stay away from them." The stranger said.

"Can't we stop here?" Pit said flying next to the person.

"No! We must keep going!" The stranger said, not getting tired in the slightest even though they ran about a mile.

After a while of running away from other monsters, the stranger said, "There! Up ahead!" The group soon got to a clearing with a waterfall by a wooden house on stilts in the distance. The smashers saw a bridge with jungle leaves on the side preventing anyone falling off. They ran up about fifteen to twenty stairs before they reached the double doors.

"Hurry! Get in before they find us!" The stranger said holding the door open for the smashers. In the torch light, they could see that it was a girl. She was about the children's age and about Toon's height. She had light brown, long, straight hair and she was wearing a full iron suit with an iron sword and bow and arrows in a quiver. Once everyone was inside the house, the girl took a seat on a couch. (Stairs and signs put together)

"I'm Alyssa. You guys might as well get comfortable. You're going to be staying here for the night." She said. An even smaller, square child with long, glowing red hair in tight curls and big, bright blue eyes wearing a red dress lined with white fur came bursting through a door that was in the middle of the wall behind the couch.

"Mizu! You're home!" She said bouncing towards the armored girl. She soon clung to Astrid while looking around the cramped room gasping, "People! They're curved like you! I thought the villagers were the only people besides Herobrine and-"

"Shush Megan! Not everyone needs to know about…" Alyssa paused before continuing, "_him_."

"Okay. Who are they?"

"Please, introduce yourselves. This is Megan." Alyssa said gesturing to the young, smiling girl.

"I am Link. The others are," Link gestured to the others as he called their name, "Pit, Mario, Samus, Toon Link, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina and Luma, Ganondorf, Zelda, Nana and Popo, Pikachu, Lucario, Red, Marth and Rico."


End file.
